Unexpected
by Gilari
Summary: Delenn learns of her pregnancy. Because we were cheated out of that moment on the show.


President John Sheridan stared through the glass of the observation window at his wife. She was lying quietly on the medical bed, her eyes closed, a sight which scared John more than he could say.

"But she _will_ be alright, won't she?" he asked Franklin, rather desperately.

Dr. Stephen Franklin shrugged.

"It's hard to say, John. Like I said, this is uncharted territory. We have no idea what this baby is doing to her system."

Baby. The word struck John all over again. It seemed to him unbelievable, even though he knew that it would happen eventually. The thought of himself being a father had always been an abstract concept. Anna hadn't wanted children; her job couldn't accommodate them, and neither could his. A baby, with Delenn… this was, as Stephen had said, uncharted territory.

"She's asking about my prognosis," Stephen said. "Do you want me to tell her…?" the doctor trailed off.

John shook his head.

"No," he said, "This is something I need to tell her myself."

Stephen nodded.

"Of course. Oh, and John?" he put a hand on his friend's shoulder with a large smile. "Congratulations."

John could feel a goofy smile spreading over his face. He carefully hid it as he walked into the small med-room where Delenn was lying. She opened her eyes immediately upon his arrival. She was as attuned to him as he was to her.

"How are you feeling?" John asked, drawing up a chair and taking Delenn's hand.

"Tired. What happened? Stephen won't tell me anything."

Delenn's face was grave, as though she was steeling herself for the worst.

"You should rest," said John gently. "It's not good for…"

_For the baby_.

"… for you, the amount of stress you've been putting yourself under." He was looking down at the small, delicate hand that fit so easily in his larger one.

Gentle fingers came under his chin, guiding his face up, so that his eyes met hers.

"You cannot lie to me, John. You should know this by now. Tell me what is wrong with me. Whatever it is, we will get through it."

"I'm not sure we can," John confessed. "It was such a slight chance that I didn't really believe it would happen."

A spark of fear showed itself in Delenn's green eyes.

"John. You are scaring me."

John reached out, and brushed a strand of hair away from Delenn's face.

"We should be scared. We're about to be parents."

Delenn was silent for a long time, her eyes wide with shock.

"Parents?" she asked finally. "But, the odds…"

"I know," John cut in. "The odds against conception were so high. But we've beaten the odds. Delenn, you're pregnant."

Delenn sagged against her pillows, one hand unconsciously fluttering to her middle.

"I thought… but I wasn't sure…"

"You suspected?" John asked, surprised.

Delenn nodded.

"Not completely. I thought it was just some side effects of my transformation. I had numerous ones when I first transformed, but I hadn't had them in years."

"What side effects?" John was now concerned.

Delenn smiled at him reassuringly.

"A general feeling of ill-health, especially in the mornings. A strange desire for various foods. Cramps in my lower abdomen."

"These are all symptoms of human pregnancy."

Delenn tipped her head to one side, thoughtful.

"I had not researched the subject fully. I didn't know. Although, come to think of it, I _have_ been sketching more lately."

"Sketching?"

"One of the most prevalent signs of Minbari pregnancy is an increased desire to create art. Some of our most beautiful paintings and sculptures were created by Minbari women who were with child. It is believed that it stems from a desire to make the world a more beautiful place for one's child."

John shook his head, smiling.

"I will never understand your culture. Not as long as I live."

Delenn laughed softly, her eyes shining.

"A child. I have always wanted a child. But I thought it impossible."

John looked thoughtful.

"I knew," he said quietly.

Delenn looked at him questioningly.

"Do you remember when I disappeared on Babylon 4?" John asked.

Delenn reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I felt such fear that you would never come back to me."

John smiled, and turned his head to kiss the hand that rested on his cheek.

"When I was unstuck in time, I travelled into the future. I met you there. You told me about David."

"David?"

"Our son." John's hand drifted down to Delenn's still flat abdomen in a gentle caress.

"David." Delenn repeated.

"After my dad," John said, his voice gruffer than usual.

"But why did you not tell me of this before?" Delenn asked.

John shook his head.

"That future was in flux. I didn't know if it was going to come true. If we had lost the Shadow War, none of it would have happened. And then, after it was over… well, I didn't want to get your hopes up, in case it never happened. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But now it is happening," Delenn said.

"Yeah," John agreed. "A baby. _Our_ baby. Our son."

John drew Delenn gently into his arms, holding her securely. Delenn pulled away far enough to kiss him, a kiss full of promise for the future.

"But you have _got_ to take it easy," John said, his demeanor suddenly becoming scolding. "Stephen said you've bee putting too much strain on yourself lately, and it's not good for you in your condition."

Delenn looked impatient.

"I have survived so far."

"You weren't pregnant before," John argued. "As Stephen said, we're in totally uncharted territory before. There's never been a Human-Minbari pregnancy before. You've got to take care of yourself."

"John…"

"I mean it, Delenn. You've got to slow down, and take some stress off of your system. We don't want you to collapse again."

"As you humans say, I am never going to hear the end of that, am I?" Delenn asked.

John laughed.

"Nope. I am a force of nature."

Delenn kissed his cheek, her eyes sparkling with humour.

"And so am I."

_Author`s Note: I loved the moment when John found out he was going to be a father, but was I the only one who felt kind of cheated that we didn`t get to see Delenn find out? _

_I made up the thing about pregnant Minbari women creating art. But it seemed like something their culture would do, with its emphasis on creation and beauty. _


End file.
